Dirty Little Secret
by Valeska B
Summary: Elizabeth Julie Stratford acaba por descobrir um segredo de familia que influenciará completamente sua vida. Está na hr de viver de acordo com as regras. Ou não?
1. Complicando a vida

**1º Cap: Complicando a vida**

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
__My dirty little secret"_

O vestido longo de cor vinho balançava junto ao corpo dela enquanto uma melodia um pouco romântica era entoada. Os cabelos perfeitamente alisados caiam por seus ombros. Mas de que tudo isso importava? ELE é que estava lindo. Aquele terno preto com as vestes da mesma cor realçavam seus cabelos ruivos encantadores. Ela só poderia estar no paraíso!  
Quem diria que duas semanas antes ela estaria sendo apresentada ao Trio Maravilha? Tudo havia acontecido de forma tão rápida. Por estarem em casas diferentes e um ano à frente eles nunca haviam se esbarrado. E qual foi a sua surpresa quando Melinda Bishop, sua amiga, apareceu ao lado de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley? Ela sempre a surpreendia.  
E agora, lá estava ela, no Baile de Natal, acompanhada de Ronald Weasley!  
O Salão Principal estava esplendidamente enfeitado com grandes árvores de Natal, visgos, fadinhas etc. Mesas redondas estavam dispostas em volta do salão, com anjinhos de gelo em seu centro. Em meio a tudo isso uma grande pista de dança onde os alunos se divertiam.

- Está se divertindo? – Perguntou Rony enquanto a acompanhava até a mesa em que eles estavam.

- Claro! Só acho que o salão está um pouco abafado.

- Realmente... Simas, onde está Hermione?

- Ela estava com dor de cabeça, então decidiu voltar ao dormitório – Respondeu o garoto de forma displicente.

- Amooorr, eu também já vou indo. Ainda não arrumei minha mala. E meus pés estão me matando!

- Certo Mel, Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. Você sabe que eu adoro esse tipo de música.

- Está bem. Harry e Gina também já subiram. Eles mandaram avisar. Boa Noite.

Os dois voltaram para a pista e curtiram algumas músicas dos anos 60, 70 e 80 que tocavam. O garoto realmente não tinha jeito para aquilo, mas mesmo assim estava divertido.

- Julie? Você não quer dar uma volta lá fora? Antes que os portões se fechem?

- Ótima idéia! – disse a menina com um grande sorriso.

Naquela noite Julie sentiu que aquele momento seria o mais perfeito. Sentada em frente ao lago com seu vestido vinho ela recebeu seu primeiro beijo.

* * *

_"Uma árvore de Natal enorme estava colocada perto da janela completamente enfeitada com bolas de prata, e enfeites vermelhos e brancos. Vários velhinhos e velhinhas, algumas fitas - displicentemente colocadas - e uns pontinhos brancos indicando neve. E, finalizando a decoração, um anjo de uns 45cm estava colocado sob ela dando um charme ainda maior.  
_ _Na lareira, que estava acesa com fogo baixo, haviam três meias bordadas com diferentes figuras e um pequeno nome identificandocada uma.Porém ela não sabia o que havia nelas, pois ainda não as alcançava.  
_ _Estava admirando os presentes em volta da árvore enquanto todos jantavam. Tudo parecia tão esplendido e lindo. Amava o Natal. Conseguia sentir uma alegria tão grande, um conforto. Estranho pensar que ela só possuía 10 anos e já pensava daquela forma._

_- Que você está fazendo? Ainda não pode abrir os presentes. – disse uma voz masculina e infantil as suas costas._

_- Eu não vou abrir! Só estava olhando..._

_- Hunf... sei. Você não quer brincar? Eu estou entediado aqui._

_- Não... Eu estou esperando aqui para abrir os presentes, sabe?_

_- Mas qual é a graça? Se você já sabe o que vai ganhar... Eu fiz uma lista para os meus pais, e espero que eles não tenham esquecido de nada._

_- Eu não sei o que vou ganhar. Prefiro uma surpresa._

_- Você é estranha. – disse o garoto olhando-a de forma curiosa._

_- Fique quieto! – disse a menina enquanto o garoto fazia uma enorme careta._

_Silêncio. A pequena olhou de esguelha para o garoto e viu que esse pousava seus olhos nela e depois os direcionava para o alto da árvore, repetidas vezes. Seus olhos brilhavam, e ela tentava imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele._

_- Que foi? – perguntou a menina dividida entre a irritação e a curiosidade._

_- Nada. – disse ele seguindo em direção a árvore – Eu quero aquele anjo._

_- Você não pode tirar o anjo da árvore!_

_- Claro que posso! – o brilho em seus olhos mudaram de uma forma que ela não conseguia explicar, ficando deslocados na face inocente._

_- Ta! Agora me diz como você vai fazer isso?_

_- Humm... É só balançar que cai._

_- NÃO! Vai estragar a árvore!_

_Mas era tarde. Ele a ignorou e começou a balançar a árvore, onde o anjo já parecia ceder. Alguns outros enfeites caiam, mas ele parecia não se importar._

_- Para! Você vai destruí tudo!_

_O anjo se soltou e pareceu cair em câmera lenta, esbarrando em outros enfeites até se espatifar no chão. Vários pedaços se espalharam pelo carpete, ficando inteiro somente as assas e a harpa.  
_ _O garoto olhou de forma horrorizada. Abaixou-se e pegou os pedaços que estavam inteiros, mas logo que o fez, levantou-se e saiu correndo da sala deixando a menina parada ao lado dos cacos de vidro. Naquele momento dois casais ali entravam acompanhados de um outro garoto._

_- Mas o que...?_

_A pequena olhou para eles na porta e voltou a olhar os restos do anjo. Aquele foi um dos piores dias de sua vida. Foi quando ela adquiriu dois ódios: um pelo natal, e outro por aquele que havia causado o primeiro."_

* * *

- Bom dia! – disse Melinda saindo do banheiro.

- Dia...

- Eu hein... Que humor é esse Ju?

- Rrrrr. Eu sonhei... ou melhor, tive um pesadelo.

- Diga amor. Pode desabafar. Toda ouvidos.

- Eu sonhei com aquele dia, em que eu comecei a odiar, abominar, o Natal.

- Ah. Você sonhou com o Christopher.

- Nãooo! Quer dizer, não exatamente. Eu sonhei com aquele dia. E, bem, parecia até um filme, de tão real que foi. Então, depois eu não consegui dormir.

- Humm. Mas, mesmo depois de ontem, você continua a odiar o Natal? Hein mocinha?

- Como assim – disse Julie com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- A nossa janela, aqui do quarto, tem vista para o lago, sabia? E eu acho que imaginei ter visto algumas coisas acontecendo lá ontem... Será que era só minha imaginação?

- Você... Você não presta! E já que você viu, eu não tenho nada a acrescentar – falava a garota enquanto se levantava e ia até o banheiro.

- Claro que tem! Você precisa me contar os detalhes! Como: Você gostou? Ele beija bem? Foi de língua? Você sentiu aquele arrepio? O que ele disse? Combinaram algo? A data já está marcada? Hein?

- Que? Que data?

- Do casamento, horas! Eu sou a madrinha!

- Cale a boca!

- Vaaiiii! Responde!

- Beeemmm... É claro que eu gostei. E por ser o meu primeiro beijo acho que eu não fui tão ruim assim. E você sabe que eu acho ele um amor, super engraçado e tals. O principal é que eu me sinto a vontade com ele. Mas o beijo contou VÁRIOS pontos.

- Você não parece muito entusiasmada.

- Não é isso... Eu curti muito, foi maravilhoso e tals, mas, ainda faltou alguma coisa. Eu não senti o arrepio, por exemplo. Ele parecia distante, sabe?

- Porque será?

- Não sei. Será que ele não gosta de mim?

- Não, eu acho que ele te curte bastante. Mas, não sei, eu não o conheço tão bem para classificar. Quando vocês estão juntos parece que rola uma sintonia, mas eu não tava com você todos os momentos, né!

- Bem, de qualquer forma eu combinei de tomar café com ele na Grinfinória, vamos?

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Vamos descendo, então. E você senhorita Melissa? Como foi ontem?

- O Henri é um cara legal, mas passo.

- Por que?

- Não sei, eu tava curtindo bastante no começo, mas foi perdendo a graça.

- Aiai... Você nunca muda, né? Eu sempre achei que você era caso de pesquisa. Só que ninguém quis me ajudar a te internar no St. Mungos. É quase impossível entender o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha, amiga!

- Exatamente, eu nuca mudo! Pra que? Eu estou muito feliz sendo uma constante! Nos meus termos, é claro.

- Amor, constante é muito **forte** pra você!

- Certo. Principalmente quando se trata de relacionamentos.

- Ainda bem que você sabe!

As duas entraram no salão que estava um pouco vazio (eram muitos aqueles que deixavam as malas para ultima hora) e caminharam para a mesa da Grinfinória, onde o Trio Maravilha se encontrava.

- Bom dia!

- Vocês vão passar o Natal aqui também?

- Não Mione, eu recebi uma carta e um berrador da minha mãe, ela faz questão que eu passe o Natal em casa. Só Merlim sabe o porque.

- Não é uma idéia muito boa contrariar sua mãe rsrs.

- Realmente, só conhecendo Katherine Stratford para saber do que ela é capaz. Mas você vai ficar, né Mell?

- Em que mundo você vive Juls? Eu não fui dormir mais cedo pra arrumar as malas? Você achou que tava falando de que? Não tem graça ficar aqui sozinha sem você, então decidi volta pra casa.

- Nem lembro de você ter mencionado malas ontem.

- Por que será não? Mas e vocês?

- Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo. Melhor do que na casa dos Dursley.

- Eu estou com umas pesquisas atrasadas. Vou ficar fazendo compania para os meninos.

- Correio – disse Rony, interrompendo o assunto.

- Várias corujas adentraram no salão, mas uma bege voou em direção a eles e deixou uma carta no colo de Julie. A conversa continuou em quanto ela abria a carta absorta.

_Querida Lizzie,_

_Como você esta? Eu estou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar P  
Quanto tempo que eu não te escrevo? Dois, três meses? Na realidade seis. Ficou triste? Sentiu minha falta? Sonhou comigo e com as minhas historias? Espero que sim!  
__Também espero que essa minha ausência tenha produzido o efeito que eu gostaria. Será que serei premiado com uma resposta sua? Seria merecida! Poxa, você deve ter umas 4 caixas do tamanho de um tv só de cartas minhas. E eu? Nada. Duas miseras cartas, compostas por quatro linhas. Deprimente. Muito deprimente.__  
__Mas vou te falar, eu estou bem otimista dessa vez. Algo me diz que você irá conversar comigo, e terminar com essa situação patética._

_Bem, vamos agora para a descrição de sempre:_

_Meu ano começou bem, mas um pouco agitado. Sabe como é, me preparando para cartas de recomendação, provas, entrevistas etc. Eu tenho pensado em algumas Universidades fora da Franca, como Harvard e Yale. Talvez alguma por ai, na Inglaterra.  
Decidi fazer direito, pretendo ser juiz. E você? Que carreira a princesinha vai seguir? (Falando nisso, papai mandou um beijo, diz estar com saudades)  
Ryan quer dar mais uma de suas festas. Eu até te convidaria (como minha acompanhante, é claro) se você tivesse alguma chance de ir, como não tem... Semana retrasada ele e os amigos fizeram uma que se tornará histórica. Tinha umas 40 pessoas dentro da nossa piscina.  
Você consegue imaginar? 40 pessoas? No final, duas brigas entre garotas. Hilário._

_Bem, acho que resumindo, os fatos mais importantes, são esses. Por favor, me responda dessa vez!_

_Beijos Chris_

_Ps: Você vai receber uma surpresinha no Natal. Na verdade duas. Espero que goste. E aproveite muitooo bem._

* * *

N/a: Oie! Desculpem pelos erros de ortografia. Tentei fazer o melhor possivel! Espero que estejam gostando da fic e que continuem a ler (se é que alguem está lendo). Mas, se vc comecou a ler e chegou até aqui e viu que até agora eu naum recebi uma review, por favor, faça uma pra mim! Mesmo que seja um comentario de uma linha, só pra me incentivar a continuar a escrever  
Brigada vc, santa alma, que me proporcionou uma felicidade imensa de receber 1 review! thanks!  
Em relacao as confusoes sobre o contexto da historia, tenham calma que lá pelo capitulo 5 tudo deve ficar mais esclarecido.

beejos


	2. Christopher

**2º Cap – Christopher**

_"Assim é. Não pode ser de outra forma".  
_Inscrição em uma Catedral de Amsterdã

- Eu odeio ele!

- Ai Juls. Não sei de onde vem tanta raiva. Ele é sempre gentil nas cartas! E dessa vez não disse nada que pudesse te ofender.

- Como não sabe? Ele é todo pretensioso e convencido. Até parece que eu guardo as cartas dele. Pelo amor de Deus. Tenho mais o que fazer. E ele que fique esperando sentado por uma resposta, o coitado.

- Eu nunca entendi o porque das cartas também, mas você bem que podia responder uma pra variar...

- Responder? Responder o que? Se você não reparou, ele não pergunta nada, NADA. Isso são, na verdade, páginas do diário dele, isso sim! E ele só manda as cartas porque a mãe dele o obriga. E eu vou ter uma conversa séria com a minha, por que ela fica repassando essas cartas quando ela devia receber e queimar logo, pra não me dar o trabalho de gastar minha vista lendo essa porcaria.

- Ai meu Merlim, que drama!

- A cala a boca! Tenho certeza que se você conhecesse ele também não ia gostar.

- Na verdade acho que eu o conheço muito bem, devido as cartas. Ele realmente conta a vida inteira dele nelas...

- Ta vendo! E isso não é irritante? Além do que, ele fala como se fossemos amigos, familiares, sei lá. Maldito dia em que nossos pais se conheceram.

- Humm... E que surpresa será essa de que ele falou?

- Vindo dele? Só Deus sabe. Ele faria uma grande surpresa se sumisse, ou se se jogasse de uma ponte, ou batesse a cabeça, quem sabe assim ele me esquece.

- Faz favor de me mandar uma carta me dizendo o que é!

- Sim, sim... Pode deixar. Mas não se anima muito. Não deve ser nada de interessante. No máximo uma foto dele em frente ao espelho, pra confirmar o quanto ele é modesto.

- A mulher com o carrinho de doces passou e as duas aumentaram seu estoque de sapos de chocolate. Ficaram um tempo em silencio, cada uma com seus pensamentos, até que a vista começou a mudar demonstrando que logo chegariam a Londres.

- Eu achei bem estranho, sabe? Eu ter sonhado com ele e logo depois ter recebido uma carta do mesmo.

- Coincidências acontecem.

- É

- Ele mexe com você rsrs...

- Ai que idéia. Nada a ver. A única coisa que ele faz comigo é me deixar irritada.

- Já é alguma coisa, não?

Julie lançou um olhar assassino na amiga que deixou um sorriso escapar.

- Você acha que o Rony percebeu alguma coisa? Achou estranho, sei lá...?

- Não sei. Ele é muito distraído. Mas a carta que você fez quando começou a ler a carta foi impagável! A Granger concerteza reparou. Eu percebi que ela ficou olhando para afolha com uma cara de interrogação.

- Ah... Eu não tenho nada pra esconder. Só queria evitar uma longa historia para explicar quem é o Chris, e tals.  
Fiquei com dor de cabeça. Maldita carta.

- Eu disse que ele mexe com você! Aí! Isso dói!

- Fica quietinha se não vai levar mais livros na cabeça.

- Ultima coisa a declarar: Você, concerteza, mexe com ele. "Eu até te convidaria, como minha acompanhante, é claro"

- Cala a boca, vai.

- Milena não precisou dizer mais nada, seu sorriso já servia de resposta.

* * *

Minutos depois as duas andavam pela estação de King Cross com suas malas a procura de suas famílias.

- Eu vou indo Juls. Meus pais estão me esperando no carro lá fora. Muitas corujas, fazendo o favor, ta?

- Manda um beijo para os seus pais. E sim, eu vou mandar uma carta a cada cinco horas e quero resposta! E nada da aprontar em mocinha?

- Yep. Manda um beijão pra sua mãe. E vê se se comporta também! Nada de orgias.

- Ok, tchau.

A garota esperou sua amiga ir embora e voltou a procurar pela mãe. Acabou por voltar ao portal e deu algumas voltas pelas plataformas 9 e 10. Estranho. Sua mãe era muito pontual. Decidiu se sentar em um banco e esperar um pouco ate que ouviu uma voz conhecida pronunciar seu nome as suas costas.

- Sta Stratford, quem diria? Você realmente cresceu.

Julie virou a cabeça e encarou o garoto a suas costas de forma interrogativa. Quem no inferno era aquele garoto?

- Perdão, eu te conheço?

- Nossa... Não acredito que você não me reconhece! Assim você me magoa Lizzie.

- Christopher?

- Eu mesmo. Falei que tinha uma surpresa, não? Vamos indo. Nossos pais estão esperando. Meu carro esta lá fora, e a gente pode ir conversando no caminho, blz?

- Cadê minha mãe? - Ela procurava a sua volta algum sinal de sua mãe, mas sem encontrar nada.

- Em casa. Sua casa. Eu me ofereci para te buscar – disse o garoto pegando o carrinho das mãos da garota e se dirigindo a saída do metro – Vamos, pois, pelo que me lembro, sua mãe odeia atrasos, não?

- É. O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Viemos passar o Natal aqui.

- Por que?

- Por que? – ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e encarou a menina – Porque sim. Sua mãe convidou. Você poderia mostrar um pouco mais de felicidade.

Julie o ignorou. O que estava acontecendo? Porque **ELE** viera buscar ela? O que aquela peste estava fazendo ali?

- Você não vai entrar? – Chris segurava a porta do passageiro aberta para ela.

- Como? Ah, claro... Brigada.

- Humm, se eu errar o caminho me dá um toque.

- Quem veio?

- Meus pais e o Ryan.

Silêncio.

- Não se preocupe.

- Com o que?

- Esse ano eu não vou destruir a sua árvore de Natal. – Chris possuía um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Vá para o inferno.

- Por que nunca respondeu minhas cartas?

- Hunf. Como se você se interessasse pela minha vida.

- E você acha que eu mando as cartas porque?

- Sua mãe te obrigou. Não foi o que você disse logo na primeira carta?

- Ah mas isso só foi no começo, anos atrás.

- Sei.

- Eu estou falando sério! Você só precisou responder uma carta para me deixar curioso. Você foi bem... intensa.

- Intensa? Engraçado o jeito que você tem pra dizer que eu fui ignorante.

- Rsrs Eu não queria ser grosso. – Ele sorriu de forma tímida, o que ficou deslocado em seu rosto.

- Não é questão de ser grosso, e sim sincero.

- Você é uma coisinha muito interessante, sabia?

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder ele já havia saído do carro. Haviam chegado.

* * *

Eles haviam parado em frente a um grande sobrado de tijolinhos-a-vista, com grandes janelas, e uma única porta de madeira. Em frente a ela, uma fonte com um lindo jardim ao seu redor. Sua mãe havia se superado esse ano. O jardim estava lindo, com os diferentes tipos de flor e uma grama bem tratada. Sem contar com os peixinhos que estavam todos vivos! Ela não se incomodava de morar em qualquer outro lugar, pois acreditava que não era um ambiente que construía um lar e sim as companias. Mas tinha que admitir, aquele lugar lhe trazia tantas lembranças que não havia meio de não se sentir em casa.  
Enquanto ajudava Chris com as malas ela sentiu falta de alguma coisa. Onde estavam...

- Skol_1_... Para! Não... Para! Quietinho, quietinho. Oi lindo! Como você ta? Sentiu minha falta foi? – Ela se encontrava agachada, fazendo carinho em um lindo labrador bege, tentando acalma-lo antes que ele reiniciasse a seção de pulos.

- Essa cena foi impagável. Além de quase ser derrubada por um cachorro você ainda fala com ele?

- Qual o problema? Meu lindo, cadê a Nina, o Animal? E a pestinha da Lyra? Hein? Vai lá chama eles vai...

- Deus do céu, quantos cachorros vocês tem aqui?

- Quatro. Duas fêmeas, uma delas é cria, e dois machos.

- Como você agüenta?

- Eles são uns anjos! Tão vindo!

Chris virou a tempo de desviar dos cachorros que vinham a toda a velocidade, e ficou somente admirando a cena: quatro cachorros pulando em volta de uma garota que nem tamanho tinha!

- Julie! Até que enfim você chegou querida! Já estava preocupada!

- Eu demorei um pouco para achar ela tia

- Mãe! Sai! Isso, vão deitar agora. OI MÃE!

- Como você esta?

- Bem. Sentiu saudade? – a menina era abraçada pela mãe e recebia milhares de beijos.

- Oras, que pergunta! Claro que senti. Como foi a viagem?

- Tranqüila, a Mell veio comigo.

- Eu realmente estou ficando velha. Olha o tamanho dessa menina John.

- Tia Cristine, a senhora não esta nem perto de ficar velha! Como esta?

- Muito bem querida.

- Tio John?

- Estou ótimo! Como foi a viagem Julie?

- Normal, bem tranqüila.

- Vamos entrando minha filha, Alice levará suas malas para o quarto.

Todos entraram na casa que possuía um interior ainda mais belo. Uma grande sala de recepção com alguns sofás e uma grande escada que se dividia em duas de forma a alcançar um corredor onde estavam os quartos. Eles seguiram por uma porta no primeiro andar e encontraram a sala de estar.  
Os cinco se sentaram e a conversa continuou, mas ela ficou em silêncio compenetrada em seus pensamentos. Era estranho como eles, mesmo não sendo parentes, haviam se ligado de forma tão forte. Fazia anos que ela não via os "tios", pois passava boa parte do ano em Hogwarts, porem eles sempre que podiam visitavam sua mãe e vice-versa.  
John era um homem de negócios que dirigia uma empresa que havia sido construída por seu bisavô e que provavelmente seria herdada por seus dois filhos. Era um homem bonito, forte para sua idade, com cabelos grisalhos (que por sorte ainda existiam), olhos verdes, muito impetuoso e exigente. Sua mulher, Cristine, era muito bonita e carinhosa. Loira e de estatura media, não demonstrava a idade que possuía. Os dois vinham de famílias tradicionais e muito ricas. Logo, seus dois filhos eram completamente mimados (na opinião de Julie, é claro), mas também haviam herdado a beleza dos pais (coisa que a menina só pensava, mas nunca admitiria ser verdade). Ryan, o mais velho, era alto, loiro e tinha os olhos verdes como os do pai. Já estava na universidade, a ovelha branca da família. Julie o adorava desde de criança, pois ele era como um irmão mais velho, sempre a protegendo e paparicano. Já Christopher, era completamente o oposto. Também alto, mas moreno com olhos cor de mel. Pelo que ela ouvira falar, ele tinha uma inteligência fora do normal, porem costumava utiliza-la da forma mais errada possível. O ódio que ela cultivava por ele se devia a infância dos dois onde eles competiam por tudo. Era uma bela família.  
Ela não poderia reclamar da sua também. Seu pai possuía uma empresa que costumava utilizar os serviços de John, porem essa havia quebrado logo após a morte dele. Sua mãe recuperara os pedaços e abrira uma outra empresa, de porte bem menor, pela qual agora era responsável. As duas eram o pouco que havia restado da tradicional família Stratford, já que o único irmão de seu pai havia morrido junto com este. Mesmo assim, sua família sempre fora muito unida e ela tivera uma bela criação, que fora reforçada com as tragédias que ela sofrera. Seu pai só tivera tempo de vê-la entrar em Hogwarts antes de ir. Contudo, isso havia aproximado mais as duas, que mesmo separadas pela escola de Julie, estavam sempre em contato.  
Bem, por mais que eles não fossem parentes, ela tinha que admitir, que formavam uma bela família.

- Olá família!

- Meu filho, porque demorou tanto?

- Eu passei por uma verdadeira guerra para conseguir uma arvore de natal descente. Da próxima vez temos que providenciar isso antes.

- Ryan!

- Ju! Garota, você cresceu. Eu sabia que um dia eu agradeceria por não sermos primos de verdade!

- Oras, cale a boca. – Julie foi até o garoto loiro e lhe abraçou – Senti sua falta! Como esta a universidade?

- Bem. Acho que ano que vem começo um estagio.

- Que bom!

- Filho, você chegou a ligar para Fernanda?

Julie sentou-se novamente. Universidade. Ela ainda tinha vontade de fazer, mesmo sendo bruxa. Bruxa. Sempre imaginara o que aconteceria se aquelas pessoas ali presente descobrissem o que ela realmente era. Seria uma cena constrangedora, mas engraçada.

- O almoço está servido, vamos?

Todos se levantaram e foram até a sala de jantar. Julie demorou um pouco para acordar de seus devaneios e logo os seguiu.

- Em que você estava pensando?

- Como?

- Nós chegamos e você de repente ficou quieta, só analisando todo mundo.

- Eu só estava pensando.

- Isso eu já sei. Estou perguntando em que?

- Christopher. Desde quando o que eu penso te interessa? Vê se me esquece, vai?

A mesa estava belamente posta. Ela reconheceu as pratarias mais belas de sua mãe, herança de sua avó. No entanto, havia diversos pratos e talheres, indicando que o almoço seria servido como a etiqueta pedia.  
"Quanto anos eu não como dessa forma? Como é mesmo? Colher de dois dentes, salada? Humm. Acho que hoje a boca do Ryan vai ser a minha. Tudo que ele comer eu sigo".  
Para sua felicidade o prato principal seria frutos do mar, sua comida preferida. Felicidade? Para seu horror, isso sim. Seria uma longa tarde entre ela, o garfo e o caranguejo.

* * *

Após algumas batidas na porta ele decidiu entrar e encontrou um quarto vazio. Mas de uma porta saia uma fumaça quente juntamente com uma voz desafinada. Chris riu e ficou alguns segundos ouvindo Julie cantar Twist and Shout imaginando a cena que se desenrolava ali dentro: A menina devia estar utilizando as mãos como microfone enquanto dançava (coreografia essa, com direito a mãozinhas levantado na parte do Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh Auu).  
Seus pensamentos foram quebrados pelo termino da música e o início de outra, desconhecida, que falava sobre hipogrifos que dançavam a luz do luar. Ele ficou quieto e começou a procurar papel e caneta. Tinha que sair logo dali, precisava ter uma séria conversa com seu pai.  
Deixou um recado juntamente com o pacote em cima da cama e saiu do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que a menina desligava o chuveiro.  
Julie saiu com um robe e sentou-se em frente a penteadeira onde começou a arrumar seus cabelos e sua maquiagem. Tudo ficou muito simples. Os cabelos soltos e naturalmente encaracolados, os olhos pretos realçados com uma sombra da mesma cor, lápis, deliniador, rimel e finalizando uma base e corretivo seguido do blushe. Meia hora depois e ela estava quase pronta. (imagina se eu não gosto de maquiagem )  
Quando levantou-se para procurar seu vestido foi que viu u pacote em sua cama. Pegou o bilhete que o acompanhava e o leu:

_Lizzie,_

_Sua mãe pediu para lhe entregar._

_Disse que hoje era uma noite muito especial, não só pelo Natal, e que, portanto, você deveria estar linda. Acho que nem precisava desse aviso, mas..._

_Jantar as 10hrs._

_Chris._

_Ps: Você canta muiiiito bem. Rsrs_

"Aquela peste! Além de entrar no meu quarto sem permissão, ainda me vê no banho! Esse menino ta querendo o próprio enterro pra ontem! Ta pedindo pra morrer".  
Pegou o embrulho de forma agressiva e liberou o vestido que ali estava. Era de alças e descia rente ao corpo abrindo uma saia após a cintura. Lembrava-lhe uma camisola, mas tinha um estilo meio vintage que ela adorava. Era todo quadriculado de preto e branco e passava só um pouco dos joelhos. Era lindo, sua mãe acertara em cheio.  
Mais meia hora depois e ela já se encontrava em frente ao espelho com o vestido e um sobretudo de tecido fino por cima. As sandálias de salto não lhe dariam muito problema visto que boa parte da noite ela passaria sentada.

- Nada mal. Esse vestido **vai** ter que ser usado mais vezes...

O relógio marcava 9:50 quando ela desceu para a sala que estava toda decorada com a árvore de Ryan cheia de enfeites e presentes aos seus pés. Sua família estava toda presente conversando.

- Feliz Natal!

- Minha filha, você demorou tanto.  
Está linda!

- Brigada mamãe. A senhora também.  
Todos estão! Mas, sobre o que conversavam?

- Estávamos contando sobre o ultimo natal em que o senhor Christopher aqui decidiu levar uma amiguinha. – começou John.

- Acho que foi o melhor natal da minha vida. – disse Ryan.

- A garota conseguiu fugir com ele até o quarto e colocou fogo nas cortinas. Isso, só Deus sabe como.

- Não só Deus. Mas meu irmãozinho deve ter uma boa explicação.?

- Hei. Eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Ela que me seduziu, eu estava "cego" no momento, se esqueceram?

- Todos riram a essa afirmação.

- Claro, porque você é muiito santo!

- Claro que sou. – Chris fez uma cara de inocente que nunca enganaria ninguém.

- Sei. E você acha que eu não sei o filho que criei?

- O melhor de tudo foi a cara da menina depois. Tivemos que chamar os bombeiros etc.  
Ela não sabia como explicava o que tinha acontecido. Saiu de casa vermelha, completamente sem fala.

- Coitada.

- Ei, e aquele ano em que a escola do Ryan deu uma festa alguns dias antes do Natal e encontraram o Papail Noel trancado junto com os duendes em um armário trancados? Eu não fui o responsável!

- Ah não. Esse dia eu mesmo me dou os parabéns. A diretora ficou horas atrás deles. E no final não queria pagar, pois não tinham feito nada. Maior briga!

- Vocês não prestam.

- Que isso priminha! Somos dois anjos.

- Percebe-se.

- Queridos, a ceia já esta pronta. Vamos?

Logo que o jantar havia acabado todos já estavam na sala, preparados para os presentes. Era engraçado como todos pareciam crianças ansiosas para descobrir o que haviam ganhado.  
A sala foi coberta por diversos tipos de papel, e cada um agradecia pelo presente e desejava um feliz Natal. Ela não lembrava de um natal tão bom havia anos! Sentia-se em casa, acolhida pela família, simplesmente feliz. Os Natais em Hogwarts chegavam perto daquilo, mas não conseguiam reproduzir aquele sentimento de paz, pois, normalmente, ela se sentia um pouco culpada por abandonar a mãe naquela data que fora feita para a família. Porem, aquele ano estava livre da culpa e longe do pesadelo de péssimos natais.  
A noite seguiu com conversas, brincadeiras, musicas e danças. Quando já era três da manha e o sono começava a aparecer sua mãe decidiu fazer um anunciado.  
Ela havia se levantado assim como seu tio e sua tia. Eles pareciam um pouco nervosos e agitados. Ficaram parados longos minutos. Parecia que estavam procurando pelas palavras.

- Mãe... O que quer que seja, pode dizer.

- Bem. Na uma forma muito fácil de dar a noticia. Eu estou muito feliz com ela, mas ainda assim as reações me preocupam um pouco.

"Opss... Será que? Sua mãe estava **GRAVIDA**? Ou será que estava namorando **outra** **pessoa**? Não... Não fazia o menor sentido."

- Katherine. É melhor ser o mais direta possível. Não há muitas formas de dizer isso.

"Ai meu Deus. Minha mãe vai me mandar embora. Vai se casar com um trouxa e me abandonar. Eu tenho certeza. Eu... eu... vou chorar...".

- Querida, eu gostaria de anunciar o seu... noivado com Christopher!

Silêncio.

- Como?

Caras de desespero.

-Ah minha linda! Vocês não estão felizes? Vão se casar! – disse tia Cristine.

"Ok. Quem deu as drogas?"

- Do que vocês estão falando?

- Da tradição da família. Quando você, que é a mulher, completasse seus 15 anos deveria ser apresentada a seu noivo!

- Que tradição? Que noivo?

- Pode deixar que eu explicarei. Julie, a minha família sempre possuiu essa tradição. Logo que os filhos nascem nós devemos escolher seu noivo ou noiva. Foi dessa forma que eu conheci seu pai, você sabe disso. E como tudo saiu tão certo para nós dois, decidimos fazer o mesmo com você, continuar a tradição. No dia em que você nasceu, antes disso até, você já estava prometida ao Chris.

- Ei! Você não vai dizer nada? – Julie olhava Chris como que pedindo socorro.

- Ele olhou nos olhos dela, mas sem muitas esperanças, e disse:

- Não há nada que possamos fazer. É como um contrato. Eu já tive a experiência de Ryan como prova e sei que não adianta fazer escândalos, ou brigar. Eu já estava esperando por algo do tipo a 3 anos.

- A Pelo Amor de Deus! Isso não faz o menor sentido. Onde foi que eu assinei? Eu não me lembro! Ninguém pode me obrigar.  
Alem do que, isso é quase incesto! Nós somos quase uma família!

- Julie. Eu vou ser claro, como fui para o meu filho Ryan. Isso realmente é um contrato. Você pode aceitar e acabar por se casar quando bem desejar. Se você relutar, estará casada com pouco mais de 17 anos, pois nessa idade você ainda estará sobre a proteção de sua mãe e não poderá reclamar. A escolha é sua. – John olhava pra ela, certo do que dizia.

"Isso só pode ser um sonho! Mas que piada mais sem graça. Eu me casando com o demônio! Ai Deus. Diz que isso é um sonho. Diz! Ops. Ta tudo rodando... HÁ! Eu estou acordando, é isso! Estou acord..."

* * *

N/a: Oie! Tava arrumando o cap pra postar e dei uma lidinha.. morri de dar risada... que bosta eh essa q eu escrevi! hein? mas me segurei pra nao apagar pq se eu faco isso eu desisto da fic P !

HohOo. Mal posso acreditar! recebi minha primera review!

**Cissy Black**: A senhorita deveria ser canonizada... Sério.. Fui pra casa dando pulinhos. Me deu até coragem de terminar meu trabaho! (ninguém merece, trabalho nas férias :s)  
Sinto em informarmar que a fic vai continua meio confusa, mas nos dois proximos caps eu esclareço td. Eu queria deixar um eskeminha de suspense, sabe? Se eu começasse fazendo aqueles paragrafos explicativos, meio prologo, eu ia cansa facil... (eh... nem eu me entendo).  
Respondendo sua pergunta: Sim, é pela Hermione. Mas vai demora pra rolar R/H.  
Achu q é só. Brigado msmo pela review. Se ainda estiver lendo, espero que goste desse cap.

Beejos

1 N/A: Gente, eu tinha tudo isso de cachorro, e com esses nomes mesmo então resolvi fazer uma homenagem a eles! Pena que só me restou o Skol e o Tobi, pq o animalzinho morreu (tava velhinho /) e eu tive que dá a Nina e a Lyra, pq depois de 2 crias a gente percebeu que a vida não é uma casquinha de jujubas (meu professor dizia isso, nunca entendi...) e que é um inferno fica vendendo filhotes (dá vontade de fica com todos eles!).


End file.
